Estoy ¿ciega?
by chico cj seddie
Summary: Sam sufre un derrame cerebral, con lo cual queda ciega, ¿que cosas podrian pasar por su camino? ¿volverá a recuperar la vista? ¿Freddie se dará cuenta que ama a Sam? todo eso y más. ¡por fin actualice!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, otro fic de larga duración llamado Estoy ¿ciega?, no tengo idea de donde saque esta idea, tampoco se muy bien lo que sigue, pero este fic también lo voy a seguir, mas lento, pero lo seguiré**_

_**Solo lo de siempre:**_

_**Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan Schneider y nickelodeon, solo es mía esta historia, la cual es sin fines de lucro ni competencia**_

_**Ahora si, a leer**_

Estoy ¿ciega?

Capitulo 1._ Enfermedad y secuela

Estaban los tres chicos sentados en el sofá Shay, estaban viendo "celebridades bajo el agua", eso hasta que terminó el programa, los tres decidieron subir al estudio, pero en el camino Sam se empezó a quejar de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero los chicos no le dieron importancia, ellos sabían que cuando Sam tenia flojera de subir al estudio fingía tener un dolor inexistente, lo que obligaba a Freddie a cargarla hasta arriba, ya hasta lo habían hecho costumbre.

– Ya Sam– dijo Freddie deteniéndose a mirarla– sabes que no tienes que fingir estar enferma para que te cargue, solo pídelo y ya

– No, esto es en serio, me duele mucho la cabeza– dijo ella sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos

– Vamos Sam, anda, sube – dijo Freddie y se puso de espaldas

– Freddie, llama a Carly– casi lo gritó

– Wow, ¡es en serio!, me llamaste Freddie

– Déjate de estupideces y llama a Carly, ¡por favor! – dijo lo ultimo gritando

Freddie llamó a Carly, después de todo ella sabia como atender algunas enfermedades, pero no supo decir que era lo que Sam tenia, por lo que mejor decidieron llamar a una ambulancia.

La ambulancia no tardó mucho en llegar, pero como no era un caso muy grave que digamos esperaron abajo, por lo que Freddie se vio forzado a cargar a Sam hasta abajo, ya que ella se había quedado inconsciente. Después de unos minutos estaban en el hospital.

Carly y Freddie no sabían que pensar, cuando llegaron el doctor se la llevó sin decirles nada, ya habían pasado dos horas y aun no tenían informes de Sam, al principio pensaron que se trataba de solo un golpe, o una gripe, que empieza con ese síntoma, pero ya se estaban tardando en darles noticias de Sam

– ¿Ustedes son familiares de la señorita puckett? – dijo un doctor, que por fin se había acercado a darles noticias, por lo que los chicos se aliviaron un poco

– Si, ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Se repondrá? ¿Cuándo puede salir? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

– Tranquila Carly– dijo Freddie tratando de calmarla un poco

– Tengo buenas y malas noticias– dijo el doctor triste– su amiga sufrió un derrame cerebral, está estable, pero no sabremos cuales fueron lo daños hasta que ella despierte

– Esas son las malas– dijo Carly– ¿ahora cuales son las buenas?

– ¡Que Sam aún está con vida! – gritó Freddie desesperado

– ¿Y como pasó eso?

– No lo sabemos, al parecer fue un ataque repentino– dijo el doctor sinceramente

– ¿Podemos entrar a verla? – preguntó Freddie

– No, hasta que despierte y le hagamos pruebas– dijo el doctor y se fue.

Después de otras dos horas al parecer Sam despertó, porque un puñado de doctores entraron a su habitación, para salir después de otra media hora, haciendo un descubrimiento espantoso.

– Doctor, doctor– gritaba Carly tratando de llamar su atención– ¿Cómo está Sam?

El doctor tomó una bocanada de aire para poder hablar:

– Su amiga por fin despertó, pero les tenemos una mala noticia, al parecer el derrame fue más extenso de lo que pensamos, alcanzó a dañarle la parte posterior izquierda del cerebro, donde se sitúa el sentido de la vista, alcanzando a lesionarla seriamente.

– Lo que nos quiere dar a entender es... – empezó Freddie, pero el doctor lo interrumpió

– Su amiga esta ciega– dijo el doctor, haciendo que Carly empezara a sollozar fuertemente

– Que Sam que...

CONTINUARÁ

_**Hola de nuevo, lo sé, fue algo corto, pero apenas empieza, solo les pido paciencia**_

_**Ya saben, si les gustó dejen reviews, si apesta también, si me quieren matar igual**_

_**Hasta luego. Ah y ya vieron ilove you? fue triste el final, véanlo y se darán cuenta**_


	2. Nota de autor

Nota de autor:

Hola, es extraño que yo deje una nota, pero quiero decirles que probablemente ya no pueda seguir con este fic, la razón no son las ideas o el tiempo, porque ambas las tengo, el problema es que existe un fic con las mismas características, se llama "Write love", debo decir que lo leí, dejé review y todo iba bien, pero después me llegaron ideas para esta historia y las subí, igual íbamos bien, hasta que Jazmin3 me dijo sobre el parecido de mi fic con "Write love", el cual ya se me había olvidado, lo volví a leer, y si, es diferente, pero con la misma idea, y, como soy respetuoso de la regla de no plagiar, he decidido no seguir con el fic hasta recibir una respuesta del autor/a original, ya envié un mensaje a su autor/a, solo espero respuesta, ya sea para seguir el fic o para borrarlo.

Solo les pido algo, si el/la autor/a me dice que no puedo seguir con la historia les pido que no l odien, si él/ella piensa que estoy plagiando, es su decisión, está en su derecho a decidir, después de todo esa historia fue primero

Ya saben, solo estoy esperando respuesta

Nos vemos luego, ya sea en este fic o en los demás.


	3. ¿en serio ciega?

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Dios, deben querer asesinarme por no haber actualizado este fic desde el año pasado, pero ya estoy de vuelta :P**_

_**¿Recuerdan que en un momento me dijeron que este fic era plagio? ¿Y la nota del capitulo anterior? En fin, todo se resolvió una semana después de subir la nota, pero por la misma razón me olvidé de las ideas y del fic, pero ahora me puse a pensar y pues, ya recuperé la idea :O**_

_**Creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir, oh no, si tengo algo más:**_

_**A todos los autores del fandom de iCarly, mis más sinceras disculpas, tristemente el cambio pudo destruir mis oportunidades de dejar review, mil disculpas a estas historias:  
>El error mas común, ch6<br>Y si no hubiera, ch2  
>I'll always remember you Freddie<br>Cruzando caminos  
>Night in the cinema<br>Yo acabe con el seddie ch9y10  
>Las chicas invitan<br>Te amo, más de lo que debería  
>Cupcake<br>Like soap bubbles  
>La relación seddie ch11<br>El viaje sin retorno  
>Te voy a esperar<br>Viendo el futuro del seddie**_

_**Fics que leí y que por desgracia no pude dejarles review, el cambio a la versión móvil me terminó venciendo, pero tengan por seguro que seguiré leyendo esas y las demás historias de icarly que suban.**_

_**Bueno, para ya dejar de hablar lean, espero que no me odien por lo corto del capitulo :-S**_

Capitulo 2._ ¿Ciega?

– ¿Qué Sam que?... – decía Freddie, estaba en total estado de shock, a este punto ambos estaban llorando a mares

– ¿Podemos entrar a verla? – preguntó Carly sollozando

– Solo tienen cinco minutos, y solo puede entrar uno de ustedes a la vez, ah y no hagan ruido, esta durmiendo

– Bien, entraré yo– dijo Carly limpiándose las lagrimas y entrando a ver a su amiga

Punto de vista de Carly:

Entré a ver como se encontraba Sam, estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, pasaron los cinco minutos, yo esperaba que ella despertara para darle explicación, pero eso no sucedió, por lo que tuve que salir para que Freddie pudiera entrar

– ¿Sam despertó? – me preguntó mi castaño amigo, a lo que negué con la cabeza

– Bien, es mi turno de entrar– dijo Freddie y entró

Punto de vista de Freddie:

Entré para ver como estaba Sam, nunca imaginé que esta vez su dolor de cabeza fuese real, cuando llego a donde esta ella, no puedo creer lo linda y frágil que se ve dormida, me acerco y tomo su mano

– No sabes lo mucho que lamento todo esto– le digo mientras sigo sosteniendo su mano– créeme, jamás pensé que esta vez fuera cierto, ya me había acostumbrado a tus dolores fingidos

Todavía continuaba hablando, cuando me doy cuenta que Sam empieza a mover su mano en señal de que estaba despertando, no me importó si después de esto ella me mataría, pero no solté sus manos

– Me duele mucho la cabeza– dijo Sam, soltándose de mi agarre para sostener su cabeza

– Tranquila Sam, ya se te pasará– dije tratando de que ella se tranquilizara, lo que para mi buena suerte lo pude lograr

Me di cuenta que ella empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, por eso de la luz, cuando los terminó de abrir dio un grito que destruyó mis tímpanos

– ¡NO PUEDO VER NADA! – dijo cerrando los ojos y frotándoselos, como si con eso su vista volvería

Me doy cuenta que en menos de un minuto ya estaban Carly y como cinco doctores dentro del cuarto haciéndole chequeos y no se que otras cosas, por lo que me obligan a salir

Por fuera solo podía escuchar los gritos de Sam diciendo que no podía ver, y a los doctores tratando de calmarla diciendo que todo estaría bien, después de lo que pareció una eternidad los doctores salieron para darnos las noticias.

– ¿Cuales son las noticias? – le dijo Freddie al doctor

– Lamentablemente la ceguera de su amiga es irreversible– comenzó el doctor dándoles la noticia– ella tendrá que aprender a vivir asi, no tiene solución– dijo el doctor y se fue.

Fin del Freddie POV

Sam estaba todavía dentro de aquella habitación acostada, sin nada que hacer más que preguntar que era lo que tenia que le impedía ver, hasta que entra Freddie para ver como estaba

– ¿estas bien Sam? – le preguntó el castaño, pero era lógico que Sam no estaba nada bien

–Tu que crees tarado– le gritó Sam evidentemente molesta

–Dice el doctor que ya podemos llevarte a casa– dijo Carly entrando a la habitación– podemos decirle a tu madre que te quedes a vivir conmigo y Spencer–

–No quiero que me tengan lastima por esto– dijo Sam muy molesta, pero triste– yo tenia sueños, metas que cumplir, pero ahora no podré gracias a esta estúpida ceguera– dijo Sam llorando, evidentemente estaba triste

–No es lastima, Carly y yo tratamos de ayudarte con esto– dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba a Sam para tomarla de la mano y ayudarla a levantarse, a Sam no le quedó de otra mas que aceptar que Freddie y Carly la llevaran a casa de Carly.

El camino al apartamento no fue nada fácil, Sam trataba de zafarse de los chicos y caminar sola, pero siempre terminaba chocando con los postes de luz y algunas personas que caminaban en la ciudad, incluso estuvo cerca de cruzar la calle llena de autos, por fortuna Carly logro detenerla.

Después de unas dos horas de tanto caminar por fin llegaron al apartamento, Sam iba a ir por jamón al refrigerador, pero no pudo ya que terminó chocando con la mesita de centro

– ¿Qué rayos es esto? – dijo Sam tratando de encontrar la mesita con sus manos, pero obviamente no lo logró

–Es la mesita de centro– dijo Carly acercándose a su amiga– es por aquí– dijo después tratando de llevarla hasta la nevera cono a un niño pequeño

– ¡No soy una niña! – gritó Sam completamente enojada, iba a gritar maldiciones, pero Freddie llega a interrumpir a las chicas

–No discutan, ustedes son las mejores amigas– dijo Freddie interponiéndose entre Sam y Carly para que no pelearan, Carly le dio el jamón a Sam y esta de mala gana termino aceptándolo, no porque Carly se lo haya dado, sino porque ella no pudo ser capaz de ir por el, se sentía inútil

Sam se quedo sentada viendo televisión, en realidad solo la escuchaba porque no podía verla, Carly y Freddie se fueron al estudio a tratar de pensar en como harían iCarly o si debían de seguir con el show

–Yo digo que no– dijo Freddie con determinación– Sam no está en condiciones de hacer el programa, está muy molesta con todos, además que piensa que es una inútil– dijo Freddie muy preocupado por su amiga– voy a ver si está bien o si necesita algo– dijo Freddie y se fue

–_Algo extraño tiene Freddie, ¿desde cuando Freddie está tan interesado en Sam? Bueno, algún día lo averiguaré_– terminó de pensar la chica y bajó con sus amigos.

_**Fin del capitulo,**_

_**Lo sé, es muy corto, espero mejorar eso con el tiempo, y más porque ya sé como va a seguir la historia**_

_**¡Vale, nos veremos pronto!**_


End file.
